Just For
by Athanael Curse
Summary: Squall POV, sisi je vous jure qu'il ressent des choses...


Source: FF8

Pairing: Seifer / Squall

Commentaire: La chanson est de Nickelback

_I want to take is eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_Yes I do..._

Je le hais...purement et simplement.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous étions amis....

Mais je sais pourquoi j'ai autant de haine à son égard.

Je suis jaloux.

Jaloux de son regard sur toi.

Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, il ose encore poser les yeux sur toi.

Je trouve ça répugnant.

Si je pouvais...je lui arracherai les yeux avec une petite cuillère si possible en argent.

Il te dévisage...il te scrute de haut en bas de ses yeux empli de luxure comme si tu lui appartenais encore.

Et toi...tu ne te rends compte de rien.

Tu te dis que c'est normal. Que vous venez juste de rompre et qu'il ne peut pas revenir du jour au lendemaint à des relations simplement amicales.

Mais tu te trompes...

Il ne veut pas en revenir à ça. Il veut te reconquérir.

_And I want to take is hands off_

_Just for touching you_

_Yes I do..._

Et non pas parce qu'il t'aime, mais parce que tu es un fabuleux trophée sur son tableau de chasse.

Il me l'a dit.

Il me prend pour son confident.

Mais tu sais ce qui m'écoeure le plus?

C'est quand il te touche, qu'il t'éffleure.

ça m'en donne la nausée.

J'ai envie de hurler au monde entier que ce n'est qu'un hypocrite.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas le faire....

Que penserai-t-on de moi?

Que je déraille.

Il irait dire à tout le monde que je suis fou. Que je délire complètement.

Si seulement tu le connaissais réellement...

Tu devrais pourtant....

_And I want to rip is heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break is mind down_

_Yes I do,_

_Yes I do......_

Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait.

Mais à quel point es-tu naïf Seifer?

Pourquoi ne vois-tu rien?

Suis-je le seul à vraiment comprendre ce qui ce trame ici?

Ou bien est-ce que mon esprit trop énamouré de toi délire-t-il?

Non, je ne pense pas.

Quoique par moment cette histoire m'embrouille l'esprit à tel point que je crois inventer des choses.

Mais j'ai les preuves. Toutes les preuves que c'est la réalité.

Il faudra bien qu'un jour au l'autre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, je te les montre.

Que je te montre son véritable visage.

Que tu puisses arrêter de culpabiliser sur votre rupture qu'il t'a reproché maintes et maintes fois...

_I want to make him regret_

_Life since the day he met you_

_Yes I do..._

Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Tu as suivit ton instinct, ton coeur.

Et lui...lui il fait tout pour que te coller une déprime, pour que tu te tournes vers lui pour un peu de réconfort et te remettre dans son lit.

Il ne te mérite pas.

Tu vaux bien plus que ça...

Tu mérite mieux.

Toi le grand et fier Seifer, tu mérites mieux que de pleurer à cause d'un abruti, un con fini qui ne te respecte même pas.

Si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux et me voir.

Voir que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider, pour te soutenir, pour t'aimer.

Mais non, tu ne me vois pas.

Je suis transparent à tes yeux.

Juste une ombre qui déambule dans les couloirs de la BGU, tentant de te croiser le plus possible, de te rendre ton sourire.

_And I want to_

_Make him take back_

_All that he took from you_

_Yes I do..._

Ce si beau sourire qu'il t'a volé. Qu'il a emporté avec lui lors de votre séparation.

Ainsi que ta joie de vivre, ton arrogance, ta force.

Il t'a tout pris.

Tout ce qui faisait de toi le Seifer que j'ai toujours connu.

Jusqu'à ton insolence viendrait à me manquer.

Je t'ai toujours connu de la sorte.

Je t'ai toujours aimé de la sorte.

Je te voulais tel que tu étais.

Lui t'a changé.

Tu étais sa poupée qu'il a remodeler à sa guise.

Par moment tu me fais penser à un pantin désarticulé qu'on aurait posé sur une étagère et oublié là.

Tu as totalement occulté de ton vocabulaire les mots vivre, orgueil et fierté.

_And I want to rip is heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break is mind down_

_Yes I do,_

_Yes I do......_

Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Plus jamais.

Non.

Il est mort.

C'était une mission difficile d'après le proviseur. Il est mort sur le champ d'honneur.

Il restera un pseudo héro aux yeux des gens, à tes yeux.

Zell Dincht...l'un des sauveur du monde, mort au champ d'honneur...tué par Squall Léonhart, le célèbre sauveur du monde.

ça aurait fait un beau titre de journal.

ça m'aurait aussi vallut la peine de mort si quelqu'un l'avait appris.

Mais finalement, tout le monde s'en fout...

Tout le monde le connaissait.

Tous savaient ce qu'il était.

Tous, sauf toi.

Et maintenant...

Tu es à moi...

Rien qu'à moi.

Alors le reste ne compte plus...

FIN


End file.
